


Chilly

by AutisticWriter



Series: Tumblr Prompt Fills (2019) [23]
Category: Haikyuu!!
Genre: Anti-shippers don't interact, Cold, Drabble, Established Relationship, F/M, Fluff, Post-Canon, Prompt Fic, Sharing Clothes
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-03-09
Updated: 2019-03-09
Packaged: 2019-11-14 12:51:48
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 100
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18052820
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/AutisticWriter/pseuds/AutisticWriter
Summary: Yachi is cold. Akaashi has a solution.[Prompt: “Are you cold?”]





	Chilly

Yachi shivers, wrapping her arms around herself. The spring breeze, whilst refreshing, has a chill to it.

“Are you cold?” Akaashi says.

Akaashi, her boyfriend, stares down at her, frowning in concern.

“Hitoka, are you cold?”

“Um… yeah, a bit,” Yachi says. She may be wearing a jacket, but it’s not enough to keep the chilly air from hitting her.

Akaashi says nothing, but slips off his jacket and places it around her shoulders. He smiles. “Does that help?”

His jacket is thick and warm with his body heat, and Yachi smiles.

“A lot. Thank you.”

He blushes. “No problem.”

**Author's Note:**

> If you want me to write you a short fic, drop in a prompt at my [personal prompt meme](https://archiveofourown.org/collections/AutisticWriters_Personal_Prompt_Meme)!


End file.
